


findings

by xiigua



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, byeongkwan is an impulsive bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiigua/pseuds/xiigua
Summary: in which byeongkwan finds himself in an awkward position when he leaps onto who he thinks is sehyoon's back(written for a prompt request + crossposted from twitter!)





	findings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choiceism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiceism/gifts).



> written for the au prompt: "i thought you were my best friend and i jumped on your back in public and now im very embarrassed" sent in by the lovely ghost ♡ un-beta'd unfortunately ;;

Not many people knew of the new art gallery that finally opened its doors two days ago. In all likelihood, those who venture there in the first week will be people with an avid interest in the local visual arts scene or merely curious passerbys with time to spare.

Byeongkwan considers himself to be in neither of those categories, though excitement thrummed in his body with every step he takes.

After all, one of Sehyoon's works is featured. And finally, the busy art major has a bit of time to meet with him for an hour or two to hang out. The small arts college his best friend is at technically could be considered "close by," but Sehyoon always seems to be caught up in one project or another.

Recently though, one of those projects involved consistently needling Byeongkwan to finally talk to someone. More specifically, a certain forestry major freshman who keeps being irritatingly adorable whenever he shows up five minutes late for dance club.

It wasn't going to happen, and at this point he had already lost track of how many times he's tried to tell Sehyoon that. The idiot even got Donghun and Junhee on his back about it. As if those three weren't annoying enough whenever Sehyoon brought his boyfriends to hangout together (endearing, but still).

Shaking his head, Byeongkwan makes his way to the entrance, the bustle of the city fading as he finds himself walking in a domed hallway, frames bordering colourful abstract paintings adorning the walls.

A few other visitors stood close to the artworks, admiring, but he continued on, turning left, right, then left again, the grainy image of a large mural filled with delicate flowers against shades of blue occupying his mind. Sehyoon had asked to meet him in front of his featured work, sending him a picture of it last night with directions, and Byeongkwan already started planning to launch a stealth attack as soon as he finds him. As per usual for the two of them.

The mural took up the entirety of the wall facing the entrance to the room, and as Byeongkwan pokes his head around the corner, he couldn't help but pause to take in the sheer magnitude of it, each petal a slightly different shade of pinkish orange to create a subtle gradient. Sehyoon had labeled the sketches he showed him a month ago as 'peach blossoms,' and a bubble of pride and joy for his friend rises in him.

Speaking of which, he finally tore his gaze away from the artwork to land on the figure standing right at the center of the room, hands shoved in the pockets of their hoodie.

His target for the day.

With a running leap, Byeongkwan barrels down the walkway, completely heedless of the few other visitors likely staring at the obnoxious stranger straight up flying down the stairs, and jumps onto Sehyoon's back, a string of (likely incoherent) compliments already prepared.

Except that his brain logs out of existence when the startled laugh bursting out of the person he's clinging onto is loud, robust, and distinctly not-Sehyoon.

It took another half a second for his malfunctioning braincells to recognize the laugh as belonging to none other than Kang Yuchan.

Also known as the one person capable of making Byeongkwan the lamest, most awkward stuttering mess at least once a week.

He could feel the irritated stares of the other unfortunate witnesses burning into his back.

This day really could not have gone any worse.

"Oh my god I am _so_ sorry," Byeongkwan exclaims, quickly dropping back to the floor and backing up a good five paces, reeling from the sheer weight of his own stupidity. His heart felt like it would smash through his ribcage at any moment. "I-thought-you-were-a-friend-of-mine-and-so-I-uh-just-kinda-jumped-on-you-Im-so-so-sorry-are-you-okay-did-I-hurt-you—"

His babbling stops abruptly as his brain logged off for the second time in the span of two minutes.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to run into you here!" Yuchan's arm rested across his shoulders as he steers him away from the room, a huge grin on his face as he continues talking rather loudly. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning to come too?"

Byeongkwan was painfully aware of how close they were as they walk into another hallway, this one filled with sculptures. So it took another two seconds for him to finally say something.

"Wh-what—"

"Seriously, it's no big deal." For some reason, Yuchan didn't move his arm off of him, even smiling a little wider, eyes scrunching up. Byeongkwan could feel his knees go a little weak. "It's probably less annoying knowing two noisy strangers are friends right?"

"U-uh... y-yeah..." Byeongkwan blinks, shrugging off Yuchan's arm as he feels his cheeks warming up. "S-sorry about that, I really did think you were Sehy-"

"It's fine~" Flashing him another bright smile, Yuchan shoves his hands back into his hoodie and continues to walk beside a rather flustered Byeongkwan, a little bit of a skip in his step.

"You know Sehyoon?"

"Y-yeah... We're best friends actually..." He trailed off, brow furrowing in confusion. "Well, we were supposed to meet today, at his piece, but..."

"Oh." Forehead creased, Yuchan frowns slightly in sympathy. "Maybe something came up? Has he texted you?"

Come to think of it, Byeongkwan hasn't touched his phone since last night.

He sighs as he turns on his phone, deflating after reading the top notification:

—

 **[ 2:45 From wowdroid 🤖 ]**  
hey kwan im so sorry but i realized my writeup is due in an hour not in five :(( i promise we'll hang out soon!!!!!

—

"Yeah, something came up." A pit of disappointment and a touch of despair settles down in his stomach as he slips his phone back into his pocket. Great, now Kang Yuchan is going to think he's a loser who's overenthusiastic about friends that don't show up.

A part of him recognized that he was being entirely unfair, but his own disastrous behavior moments before didn't exactly let him shake away the cloud of self-conscious misery.

Who even nearly breaks their almost-crush's back upon first meeting?

"Ah..." Turning to him, Yuchan tilts his head thoughtfully, eyes warm and corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly. "Wanna walk around with me then?"

"M-me?" As soon as he said it, Byeongkwan mentally kicks himself in the face.

Yuchan chuckles a little, then, nothing but affable excitement written across his face. "Yes, you. We can goof off together if you'd like, it's part of the charm of art galleries, don't you agree? Besides the actual artwork of course."

Byeongkwan found himself nodding automatically, his nerves slowly easing as Yuchan grinned again before rushing off a little ahead to gaze eagerly at a diorama of some futuristic imagination, his energy starting to rub off on Byeongkwan.

And so the minutes ticked by, all too quickly. They passed by hallway after hallway of modern art, two college students with phones out to take pictures of each other in the most ridiculous poses, shared laughter filling the little gallery as one hour stretched into two.

Byeongkwan found that he could relax around Yuchan after only half an hour of properly meeting him. Let himself laugh and smile freely in response to the younger's silly antics. He found that he didn't really feel all that small and insignificant around Yuchan, despite the fact that he was at least half a head shorter, and Yuchan's cheerful charisma seemed more than a little intimidating the past few months. He found that they had more in common than he first thought, such as their shared love for fruit scents (particularly peach) ( _"Oh, is that why you were looking at Sehyoon's work?" "Yeah, it's really pretty.")_ and bright colours and occasional practical jokes.

He didn't want the day to end, but soon they had already examined every featured work in the building, arriving at the exit just as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon of towering skyscrapers.

A thought occured to him, as he accompanies Yuchan on their way back to the campus in companionable silence.

"Hey, Chan, could I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"You asked me if I knew Sehyoon..." Byeongkwan fidgets with the ends of his sleeves, already dreading his answer. "Does... does that mean you're friends with him too?"

"Yup!" Stopping at a fork in the road, Yuchan turns to face him, mirth dancing in his smiling eyes. Byeongkwan wished the floor would open up to swallow him whole. "In fact, Sehyoon's told me about your jump attacks before. Among other things of course. I must say, it's a pleasant surprise to know that an intimidating second-year doesn't really mind my tardiness to Thursday practices."

"Wh-th-that's—"

"My roommate's waiting for me, gotta go!"

With a cheeky grin, Yuchan jogs away, raising his hand in a lively wave and leaving a thoroughly mortified Byeongkwan still standing frozen in place (and quite possibly planning to murder his best friend in his sleep).

At least, Yuchan probably wasn't creeped out enough to avoid him, considering he happily asked to exchange phone numbers just an hour ago.... right?

 

———

 

 **[ 7:45AM ] kang yuchan:**  
good morning!! :D  
wanna grab lunch at a café downtown?

 **[ 7:46AM ] kim byeongkwan:**  
morning!  
and that would be great!  
do you have a place in mind...?

 **[ 7:46AM ] kang yuchan:**  
was thinking of the one by the bookstore?  
pink themed iirc

 **[ 7:47AM ] kim byeongkwan:**  
sure!  
sounds good  
wait  
hold on  
isnt  
isnt that the one where couples go....  
like as in. people on a date.

 **[ 7:47AM ] kang yuchan:**  
precisely the place!  
and your point is? ;)

 **[ 7:48AM ] kim byeongkwan**  
.  
i  
i mean

 **[ 7:48AM ] kang yuchan:**  
great, sounds like a date! :D

**Author's Note:**

> there is an atrocious lack of byeongchan on here,,,


End file.
